1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraper used for an extrusion wheel, and more particularly to a three-side adjustable scraper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An extrusion device comprises an extrusion wheel driven by a motor. The material is fed into the extrusion device and then extruded by the extrusion wheel to form a desired shape. During extrusion, the material may overflow to adhere on the wheel surface of the extrusion wheel as well as the left and right sides of the extrusion wheel. Therefore, the extrusion wheel is provided with a scraper to scrape off the material adhered on the wheel surface of the extrusion wheel. This scraper is unable to scrape off the material adhered on the left and right sides of the extrusion wheel so the material cannot be scraped fully, resulting in a bad extruding quality of the products, a waste of the material and an influence on the work efficiency of the extrusion wheel.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.